


Headcanons: A collection

by theangelsweep



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, at the moment this is purely a collection of headcanons, if I ever get the inspiration I may add related fic things, therefore some will be very short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelsweep/pseuds/theangelsweep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are my headcanons for George Weasley after the seventh book. Mostly inspired by trying to make my friends cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alone

George is always lonely during the day, because being surrounded by people never fails to make him think of the one that isn’t there, and never will be again. But at night, when most people would feel alone, he can close his eyes and pretend that the empty bed on the other side of his room is occupied, that the room still belongs to two people, not one, that the sound of his breaths have an echo. At night he can be happy again. At night, he has Fred back.


	2. Smile

George finally learns how to smile again, because every time he looks in a mirror he sees Fred looking back at him sadly and he never wanted Fred to be sad.


	3. Mirror

George Weasley grows his hair long, to hide the hole where an ear was once, but it doesn't matter. The only mirror image he will ever have again, until he dies, is that reflected by glass or metal or water.


End file.
